


Forget about dinner

by FuryPaladin



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokephilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pokemon, TONGUE! ON! TIDDY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryPaladin/pseuds/FuryPaladin
Summary: Your Toxtricity's lookin kinda horny there bud
Relationships: pokemon x reader - Relationship, pokemonxreader, toxtricity x reader, toxtricityxreader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Forget about dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Intended m/f as a gift to a friend but if ur also a trans guy mightspeed I left it as vague as I could

“Did you fall asleep on your feet again?” 

You laugh softly, fondly, when your Toxtricity jolts himself awake, looking at you with a lopsided, kinda doofy open mouth smile. He had a habit of doing that, which you supposed made sense considering how energetic he was most of the day. 

You whistle for him, and he doesn’t hesitate to run up to you, looking down at you keenly. You reach up to cup his face under his jaw, he leans in and rumbles softly in his chest, eyes closing while you gently scritch.

“You’re a good boy.” You murmur to him, eyes catching his bright yellow frill sparking at the praise. “Are you hungry?” He nods gently, nuzzling his chin into your hands just before you pull them away. “Let’s make curry.”

The two of you sit around the pot, as per usual you have to defend the ingredients so he doesn’t inhale them before you can even get them into the pot. It doesn’t take long, and during the down time waiting for the pot to heat up he manages to convince you to scritch his chin and neck, leaning into your touches, though he’s learned not to drop his whole weight on you these days.

You go to start dishing up the curry, your stomach growling softly, but two hands distract you. You smile, leaning your head up as Toxtricity nuzzles you, both hands on your waist. You put the ladle down and lean back against his chest, and he rumbles for you again.

You’re not sure how long passes, but his rumbles move smoothly between his gentle affectionate purr to something rougher, akin to a growl. By the time you notice, one of his hands has made its way up and under your shirt, palm pressing against your breast. His other hand is doing its very best to get at the zip of your shorts, and dinner is forgotten about.

When you arch your chest into his hand and gasp for him, he scoops you up, carrying you from the pot and to the tent. You take the opportunity to help him out, unbuttoning and tugging the zip of your shorts down on the way. The sound doesn’t escape his keen hearing, you feel him shudder gently.

He lays you out on your back and pushes your shirt up without wasting a second, your sports bra following immediately. You barely get a split to reminisce on the time he fumbled with bra hooks before his tongue is on you, hot and wet dragging across your nipple. You gasp, louder this time, melting as your other breast is grasped and kneaded by one of his hands.

“Good boy - ah-” You’re already vocal and were it anyone else, you’d be embarrassed, but you know how much he loves to hear you.

He hesitates for a moment, not withdrawing his tongue but stilling it, looking at you, in thought. You go to ask what’s wrong, and as soon as your lips part he’s moved to action. 

The noise you make is startled, albeit muffled, as his tongue pushes past your lips. You moan and shudder as the end of it presses down on the back of your tongue, rolling against it before pressing on and down your throat. Your back arches a touch at the sensation, instinctively sucking down around the intrusion. He rumbles louder, deeper, releasing your breast and now moving to work one finger under your shorts and panties.

You whine softly as the pad of his finger finds your clit and rubs slow but calculated circles over it, but the noise is muffled, nearly silenced by his tongue, which is driving you crazy. He’d learned that weakness quite some time ago and exploited it at every turn he could - and you love him for it. 

Even at such a slight touch you’re rolling your hips, hands scrabbling to find something to hold. One grips his wrist to keep it there, keep him getting you off, the other arm wrapping around his neck. He shivers as you moan around his tongue, he applies more pressure to your clit and quickens his work over it and you damn near moan again.

He withdraws his tongue you keen for him, mouth open wide and panting. He’s just giving you time to breathe, before you even register the disappointment he’s on you again, this time when his tongue pushes back the back of yours his finger dips further down and finds your entrance. 

His finger is big but nothing you’re not used to, you roll your hips desperately so he doesn’t keep you waiting. 

His prior treatment meant you were easily wet enough for him to have no trouble, hell you hear a smug little grunt from him as his finger faces hardly any resistance. You grip his shoulder tighter, thighs tensing up as he works deeper into you - to the first knuckle, second, then finally the third.

You whimper around his tongue once he can press no further, then louder when his finger curls. You feel his tongue withdraw again and you practically whine as it does, eyes half lidded and looking up at him with hazy eyes. 

He leans in to nuzzle you, you return the gesture albeit shakily.

The next thing you know, he’s made his way down your body and you look down to see his face between your legs. He waits for the go ahead - which you give with a soft “Good boy”, before he strokes his tongue over you, lingering at your clit to rub against it, repeating the action again and again. You reach down and rest one hand against his head, the other gripping the bedroll beneath you, biting your lip.

He takes his time with you, each swipe of his tongue making you gasp, moan, squirm - he’s thorough, he knows what you like, you’ve done this enough times he knows you like the back of his hand.

You feel the sensations begin to come to a head, trying to pull him closer to you as your orgasm nears, and it’s easy for him to tell. You try to say his name, but all that leaves you is a cryas his tongue pushes into you, quick and deep, long enough still to press upwards into your clit and roll against it as you cum for him.

For a moment you see white as he doesn’t relent, riding you through your orgasm, trying to draw every second of bliss out of you that he can, before you collapse against the bedroll. He lifts his head after giving your clit a few more gentle laps, nuzzling against your belly.You pat his head and praise him breathily, he rumbles happily.

You’re not selfish though - he’s ready to curl up with you in the afterglow, but you want to return the favor. He moves up to spoon you, but your hands raise and press against his chest, applying pressure between the grooves of the pads there, catching him off guard and his breath stutters.

“You deserve to feel good too.” You insist, and he doesn’t argue. You sit up, he sits back, you expected him to be hard but seeing his cock makes your chest flutter every time. He’s a bold, confident pokemon, but when you look at him while he’s hard he always seems to fluster, at least a little.

You kiss along his collarbone, and down to the pads on his chest, swiping your tongue through one of the grooves. He exhales shakily, you keep the momentum going by trailing two fingers from the base of his cock to the head. 

He knows you well, but the reverse is also true - you could have him panting and desperate in less than a minute if you really wanted to.

He rests a hand on the back of your head as your mouth continues to work over his chest. You tease his cock with your fingers for another few moments before relenting, pressing your palm to the underside and curling your fingers around. You stroke the length, smiling as his whole body shudders, and in his own way he pants your name, moans it when you grip a little tighter and stroke down faster for a moment. He has to brace himself on his other hand to prevent from falling back into the tent wall as you graze his chest with your teeth.

His other hand moves from your head to your back, hooking his arm under yours to hold you gently, affectionately. You smile again as he bucks his hips into your hand, your hand catching precum on it’s next venture to the head of his cock.

“Feel good?” You ask despite knowing the answer, but you catch him off guard as he tries to vocalize confirmation, drawing a shaky, needy cry from him by quickening the pace. He’s trembling ever so slightly now, long neck bent so he can nuzzle his chin against the back of your head while humping up into your hand desperately. 

When he cums you can feel it in his whole body - his cock twitches in your hand, his entire form shudders, and you take great satisfaction from the long, drawn out groan that reverberates through his throat and chest. You stroke him through his orgasm, like he had done for you, drawing it out for as long as possible.

He’s finished over your chest, and your hand is a mess now, but bathing is no trouble and you enjoy doing it with him regardless.

He huffs a few breaths, before coming down enough to nuzzle the top of your head and snuffle your hair lovingly.

You worry about cleaning up too much later, for now just hiking off your shirt and wiping yourself down with it. You curl up against Toxtricity’s chest, bundling a blanket around his hips at his insistence so you don’t catch on his spikes, and he’s out like a light, holding you close to him.

You’re sure enough you put the flames under the curry pot out that you drift off to sleep with him, but you suppose you’ll see after a nap.


End file.
